Disabled
by Wani-san
Summary: Me and my cousin Haru were in a bad accident. She lost her sight. I lost my hearing, and right eye. I already lost my left leg in another type of accident. R&R and watch and see what happens at Ouran High-School for the Disabled! The person who gave me the idea is Chibi-Chanx and you should check out there story Make The Clock Reverse! xxoo
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OHSHC!**

I was walking around a very "pink" school. Said school is called Ouran High-School for the Disabled.

Yeah thats what I said. I am disabled and so is my cousin Haruhi. Haru is blind, while im deaf and missing a limb and an eye. I just got into to high-school and I wanted to be with Haru, so here I am. Haru told me she "he" is a host in the 3rd music room.

I am walking there now or more like limping there now. I get there and I here yelling and someone ask for more cake? I open the big double doors and unlike what Haru said there was no roses in my face but a very scary seen! Haru is about to walk into a very hot pot of tea.

"haru!" I yell way louder then what I ment to do.

She stops and looks my way and screams and runs at me. I do have to say she has great sense of direction for being disabled like she is.

She gives me a big hug.

"lexi-chan I have missed you so much!" she yells! I have no idea what she just said because her face was in my shoulder. So I cant read her lips.

And Yes, I am very tall. 5' 8''.

Everyone pieced it together who I was cause Haru would not shut up about me!

But what they didn't know was that im like them. I look around fixing my eye cover (cause patch is such an ugly word) all they can tell by looking at me is that I cant hear them and I have one eye.

I walk away from Haru and introduce my self to them.

" my name is Alexis but you can call me lexi" I say with a little smile.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for not updating... I completely forgot I even started a story!

/

"My name is Alexis but you can call me Lexi." I said with a bit of a slurred speech.

I look around at the new six men Im about to meet and I notice little things about them that would have them be at this school.

Mori – is in a wheelchair

Hunny – has no right arm and it looks like scarring up the side of his face

Hikaru (I think?) - seems to be deaf or his twin is

Kaoru – same thing as hikaru I cant really tell but something is wrong with them.

Tamaki – I have no idea...

Kyoya – again its hard to tell by just looking at them

Tamaki comes up to me at a fast pace and starts talking even faster. I cant keep up with his lips moving at the speed they are. I look around for help but everyone seems to be talking ( or signing) about me, the new arrival.

I start to back up a little at least so I can get my own space back but tamaki does not seem to get it and comes forward. I keep going backwards until I trip over the fake leg and end up on the ground, my leg is up for everyone to see. Everything stops at that moment and all eyes on me.

The next thing I do is get up and run (limp) out of the school afriad they will ask me to explain why im like how I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi-a peoples! How are you all? Good I hope! Now on with the story!

/

I was running but I don't know where. I completely forgot that I had no idea how to navigate though this large "pink" school. I found my self at the entrance of the 2nd library.

'This should be good, I'll stay here until club hours are over then go and get Haruhi.' I thought with a little pride that I came up with a plan.

Some time later (hehe, spongebob...)

When club hours ended I started my way to the 3rd music room when I remembered at a cross hallway that I don't know which way to go... 'uh-oh'

I decide to go right and head down that hallway hoping its the way. When I got to the end of the winding hallway I found my self more lost then before.

I heard sounds coming from a room a little further in the hallway. Going against my gut I head to the sound hoping to find someone to show me the way out.

I get to a room and it kinda looks like a dojo but I haven't been in one for years now. I walk in and look at the mat in the middle and see the guy that was in the wheelchair 'Mori' I think, rolling around the mat and it looks as if he was giving pointers to another gut that was doing a routine.

As I try to get a closer look at the guy in the middle I end up bumping into something that clattered to the ground gaining there attention to me.

I look up at them and see Mori's surprised looking face, and the other guy was stilled turned around. 'I think he might be deaf.'

The guy notices something was off and turns around looking at me. What I see surprises me more then ever.

It was Chica! Yasu-Freaking-Chica! I missed him just as much as I missed Haru.

We look at each other for a moment then full on run (my case- fast walk) to each other for a big bear hug.

/

How do alexis and chica know each other? Does haruhi know that they knew each other? Does alexis ever get un-lost?

Find out next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all how are ya? Hehe

/

When me and Chica break our embrace I see that the Mori guy was looking at us kind of confused. Chica saw this as well and we both thought I would be a good time to tell somebody.

I look at chica with a scared face and all he does in return is grab for my hand. I calm down to the point were I can start talking and explaining what had have happened.

Flashback... 4 years ago

age: 12

_I was walking alone in my back yard, back in the states. _

_I was heading towards the grave yard that was back there. _

_After the accident I didn't like being around the living that could pity me. I liked the dead better because they had it far worse._

_As I was sitting with the tomb stones, I heard a noise. _

_I look up from my spot with the dead and see a little boy just about my age walking to me. _

_If I was any older I would probably be afraid I was going to get hurt._

_I came over to him and he started to talk. I only got what the jist was of what he was saying. _

_He seemed to notice that I had a hard time understanding then he randomly starts signing to me in a sloppy manner but I still knew what he ment._

_I signed back to him 'how do you know how to do this?' _

_He answered 'I just became deaf myself.'_

_and from that point on we were the best of friends._

What do you guys think R&amp;R

Love ya

~_Wani-san_


End file.
